deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Meet the Contestants
is a Dead Rising 2 mission. Fellow Terror is Reality contestant Leon Bell is the psychopath in this mission. He rides a Slicecycle, a combo weapon which combines a motorbike with a chainsaw. In the cut scene he kills a survivor Carlos and states this was only practice for Chuck. Overview Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon collapses, continuing to taunt Chuck as he is engulfed. Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a Motorbike and a workbench for creating Combo Bikes. Battling Leon align=right } Another easy way to defeat Leon create an electric rake, there is a rake right outside of the maintenance room in the grotto and a battery in the maintenance room. Create the Electric Rake and stand on the maintenance room stairwell. Since Leon will basically make only straight passes between the rock passage, he will not be able to hit Chuck if the player is careful. Chuck can easily take potshots at him as he passes. ; Electric Rake - second strategy The electric rake can be used another way. Stand in the narrow passage (between the maintenance room and the save point) and position Chuck at an angle in front of the corner. Dodge Leon's charge. If done correctly, he will hit the corner which allows Chuck to him a couple of times. Do this once or twice for an easy win. ; Leading Leon If Chuck leads Leon around the park long enough, he will follow closely. When this happens, drive down the stairs by the fountain. If done right, Leon will follow, drive down the stairs, and proceed to get stuck trying to climb back up the stairs, making him vulnerable to all attacks. Be cautious however, his chainsaws can still hurt Chuck if Chuck tries to melee him. In addition Leon often sharply turns and facing Chuck with a spinning burnout. Chuck will have to kill him fast because after around a minute, he will successfully climb back up the stairs and resume randomly driving around. ; SUV align=right } Take an SUV and trap Leon between a wall. Once he is stuck get out and attack Leon. Ranged Firearms can make the battle somewhat easier, as they allow Chuck to attack Leon while he is moving. ;Dodge roll A more difficult strategy to attack Leon with ranged weapons is to use the dodge roll maneuver unlocked through leveling and dodge his attack, fire when he is charging at Chuck or traveling away from Chuck. ; Shooting from save door The easier way to attack Leon with ranged weapons is to hide next to the save door in the middle of the park and shoot Leon as he only drives along in relatively straight paths. ;Sniper Rifle align=right } An even easier way to beat Leon is to take two Sniper Rifle from the High-Noon Shooting Range. Travel to the fountain in the center of the plaza. Leon will drive around, after a few seconds he will stop for 6-7 seconds to taunt Chuck, that is when he can be shot, do this 16-17 times and he will die. ;Shotguns and LMG align=right } Enter the battle carrying a few Shotguns, or, ideally, a shotgun and a LMG. Stand in front of the railing surrounding the artificial streams and wait for Leon to charge. When he approaches, jump over the railing and into the fountain. Leon will get stuck for several seconds, allowing Chuck to shoot him a couple of times. Repeat this process until he is dead. ;Flamethrower align=right } Make two Flamethrowers with a Gasoline Canister and a Water Gun. Wait beside the railing for Leon. When he comes charging at Chuck, quickly jump over the railing into the small pond. If performed properly, Leon will crash into the railing, or stopped to taunt Chuck. Either way, this gives Chuck time to attack Leon. Use the Flamethrower and shoot him from inside the pond. Sometimes, Leon will get stuck between the trees and railing and not be able to move allowing Chuck to shoot him easily. ;Plate Launcher align=right } Construct a Plate Launcher. The easiest place to create this combo weapon is the South Plaza. The Plate Launcher inflicts significant damage against Leon, and will cut through any zombies that might block Chucks shots up to a certain distance. If Chuck is conservative with his ammunition, Chuck can finish Leon off using only a single Plate Launcher. Use the Flamethrower strategy above. Another good place to use the Plate Launcher against Leon is the lamp-post plinth north of the Fortune City Hotel entrance; Leon will pass by this plinth with every Fortune Park pass through, and stop near the stairs to taunt Chuck. Chuck can usually get two shots in before Leon takes off to do another lap. If Chuck stands on the second tier of the plinth, an inch or so from the edge, the zombies will not be able to interfere with the fight between Chuck and Leon. }} Trivia * In the PC game files, the intro cutscene is called "078_ultimate_fan_intro.txt" in "data/cinematics/cinematics.big". * The closing cutscene is called "079_ultimate_fan_death.txt". * Unlike most Psychopaths his PP kill bonus is listed as a "Fufillment Bonus", a bonus usually awarded when doing missions for already saved suriviors. * The Off the Record version of this mission is People Like Us with Chuck Greene. Video Gallery /Gallery}} References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions